Good Ole Loveing
by uncgurl
Summary: Bella a high school teacher,starts to have a very wet problem with one  of her new students Alice Cullen. And Bella just loves playing along.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:__

_**Hello everyone or the one person who reads this. This is my first rated M fanfic so yea I hope you like it. Right now this is going to be a multiply chapter story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything.:(**_

Bella was driving like a mad woman, weaving on the road, and running red lights. But she didn't care she had to get home. See Bella was a teacher, and 100 % a girl lover. She just loved knowing just the right way to pleasure a woman. She loved watching their breasts rise and fall with every breath that they took right before they reached their climax. She loved feeling how wet their tight little pussy's got with the need for her.

See Bella was so hot and horny all day today from school. It was the first days of finale exams which she loved because all she had to do the first introductions, the rules, and pass out the material. And for the next 2 hours all she did was read hot, sexy, fanfic stories. She just loved them. Since her partner, Alice, had been on a 4 day busseines trip .How can I say this Bella and Alice's relationship for now was in the hot, sweaty, fast, and hard sex, which they loved. They loved trying anything new. And for the last 4 days they have been phone sex which was good but not as good.

Bella was already wet with excitement for tonight Alice was due back. When Bella got home to the 2 bedroom apartment that they shared see saw a light on which scared her cause she never would leave a light on.

Bella slowly made her way into the house. The first thing she felt was a blind fold over her eyes and someone tying her hands. Bella got the all to familiar smell of honeyskule body splash…Alice.

" Alice your home" Bella then felt a slap across her cheek. "What the hell, Ali"

"How dare you speak to me slave, my name isn't Alice it is mistress"

Bella whimpered from excitement, she couldn't wait. Alice knew just how much Bella loved to be chained and boned together through sex.

"Stand my slave, your only wish is to do as I say"  
>Bella stood and Alice took off the blind fold.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hey everyone here is another chapter as of right now I might only make a couple more chapters to this story. Ps This is written in Bella's point of view._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING I JUST LIKE READING HOT FANFIC'S ABOUT THE CHARACTERS. _

Alice was standing in front of me in nothing but some black leather panties, a black leather bra, and some thigh black leather boots. In her hands she carried a red leather whip.

My panties where dripping wet with excitement. I just couldn't wait. Alice walked over to me and with every step she took her perky, suck able breasts where bouncing.

"So my slave have you been a good girl since I have been gone" Alice asked me in a deadly voice. I just loved that voice that just meant I would have the best fucking of my life.

I knew the answer she wanted to hear to I said it. "No, I haven't been a good girl; I've been a hot horny dirty girl"

"How so?" Alice asked

"I have been so wet reading fanfic's at school since you been gone, even at school when I should have been teaching….I gave busy work so I could just get off"

By this point Alice was rubbing her legs together to gain any friction at all. I knew all the right buttons to push to get her off.

Alice then took her whip and grazed it over my right nipple. "Well my slave we cannot have you reading anything dirty now can we. So as your punishment tonight you are not allowed to cum until I tell you can"

"Yes mistress" I said

"Walk to the bedroom" "Now" Alice told me

As I was walking Alice hut my ass with the whip. I responded with a low throaty moan.

I made it to our bedroom. It was covered in black satin and had candles everywhere. I turned toward Alice. She had the most lust filled eyes at that moment. Alice pushed me on the bed. She finally kissed me right on the lips. Her tongue passed over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I could only eagerly open for her. Our tongues battle, but she quickly won. Alice suck my tongue into her mouth. I moaned really loud.

"That's it my little slut moan for me tell me what you want"

"Alice I want you to fucking suck my nipples and bite them"

Alice quickly took off my shirt and bra. She palmed my right breast while she took my left nipple into her mouth. It felt so fucking good. Her hot little mouth. She bite down so hard I knew she drew blood.

"Ugggg.. Alice that's it fucking bite me baby"  
>Alice just moaned and stratled me I had no fucking clue as to how we got on the bed but I didn't care. Alice blew her cool breathe over my nipple that she just bite. And switched to my right. She pinched, suck and bite and blew on that one to. I was so fucking wet I started fucking humping her leg that was between mine.<p>

"Ohhh no you ruined your panties Bella we should take them off"

She took off my skirt and black thong that was completely soaked.

"Mmmmm Bella I love your fucking tight pussy when its bare"

Alice run a finger over my clit and I bucked my hipes. I couldn't fucking help it.

"Ugggggggg Alice take your fucking clothes off, you fucking pussy slut"

Alice made quick work of the few clothes that she had on. She was fucking perfect.

I started sucking her nipples like there was no fucking tomorrow.

"Alice I fucking love you"

"God I fucking, yeaaaaa, love you too, Bella"

"No more fucking playing around Alice"  
>I got into the 69 position. My dripping wet pussy right in Alice's face and hers in mine. Alice started pinching my clit and then inserted one finger into my acheing pussy.<p>

"Hell yessss Alice yea fuck my pussy"

Alice then plunged her tongue as far was it would go into me. I felt so fucking god. I moan so loud I probably woke the fucking apartment complex.

"That's it my slut moan my name"

"Aliceeeeeee"  
>Alice was licking up all of my juices that where leaking out of me but I wasn't done yet. Alice put 3 fingers into me while licking my clit. I couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"Alicccccceeeeeeeeeeee yeaaaaa fucking hell fuck me harder, harder, harder"

" That's it my slut cum for me"

That's all it took and it sent me over the edge. Alice was licking up all my juices like they were the food and water that she lived for.

"Wakkkkkkkkkkkkke uppppppppp wake uppppp" Called my alarm clock. Hell no. That was all a dream that's not far. I just wish it was. It was all a dream. I am a teacher I am a girl lover but Alice is my student. A student that fucking touterces me every fucking day with her tight miniskirts and tank tops. Alice always sits in the very front row in those skirts with her legs wide open so you could see her thong. She was trying to kill me.

At least it was Monday. And I could see her fucking sexy ass. But before that I have to take care of a very wet problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

So I'm surprised that I have gotten some author alerts and a review. Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT TWILIGHT, JUST A TWILIGHT POSTER ;(

PS This is kind of a flash back from **Alice's point of view.** As of right now I have NOOOOOOOO idea where this story is going.

Flashback start the school year

Yet another year at yet another new high school. This time it is at Forks High School in Wa.

My name is Alice Cullen and I have black spiky hair. And if I do so myself a hot body. My family moves all the time but my mom Esme told me this is our last move since I'm a senior this year.

And one thing a lot of people know and I'm proud of is that I'm a lesbian. I love having their breasts pushed up to mine and their….WAIT….let me stop their before I ruin my panties.

I just got to school and was making my way to homeroom with a Mrs. Swan. As I was walking I had everyone's attention. It was either cause I'm new or cause I had on a black miniskirt with a bright pink long sleeve v neck shirt with black fuck my hard heels. I didn't care what anyone thought of me if you didn't like it than who cares.

As soon as I walked into my homeroom the breath was knocked out of me. Their standing at the door was a tall dark hair woman. She had on a gray pencil skirt with a deep blue v necked sweater with just enough showing that would leave you guessing for some more.

"Would you have a sit miss or would you like to teacher today". Said the fuck hot teacher.

"Nooo, no M-miss s-sorry" I hurried and got a seat in the first row right in front of the teacher's desk.

The teacher just smikered and turned back toward the board. What the hell was that. I may be a senior but I know my way around a women. Why the hell did I sturrted.

"Good Morning class, now I know this isn't a real class but since this is the first day of the new year homeroom is a hour longer so we all can get in order."

She looked down on her desk and looked back up at my and smiled right at me. If the term panty dropping smile could be used it should be here. I had to cross my legs because I was already dripping wet. She just smirked again like she knew what she was doing to me.

"Class my name is Bella Swan, you can call me Miss Swan or Miss Bella. Whatever is fine with me", "I'm going to take roll so you can all just talk among yourself."

Great now I'm wet and had no one to talk to.

"Alice Cullen" Miss. Swan called. I raised my hand.

Miss Swan looked at me and winked. Ohh fucking hell.

Right then right their I knew I had to do something to get in her tight hot pussy. I better it was shaved and bright pink and I bet it taste's fucking good. Sweet and salty.

Ohhh fuck me now.

So all during home room I watched Miss. Swan. And came up with a plan.

Operation seduce Miss. Swan is a go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sooooo another chapter. Im soooo happy about the story alters and reviews I have gotten.

PS. This is in _**Alice's and Bella's point of view**_ it will be shown when it is switch.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I WISH I JUST OWN A K- STEW POSTER.

**Alice Point of View**

So over the next weeks of school I tried my best to seduce my fuck hot teacher and not only did I have Miss. Bella as my homeroom teacher but I had her as my English teacher. It English cp, in other words the easy class which only had 10 people. Yea I know right.

Every day I wore a short miniskirts and tank tops and fuck me hard heels. And every single day I wore a thong and sat in the front row right in Miss. Bella's desk so she could have a nice view.

I made sure that my hot little pussy was nice a shaven. Bare for only for one. Miss. Bella I thought I was getting to her. I would see her keep staring at me when we had a test. And I opened my legs wider so she could see. I would also notice that she would rub her legs together sometimes while looking at me.

At night I would lie awake just thinking about her. Every day she would wear a tight ass skirt that would hug her curves just in the right way. Her ass just begged to be bite and sucked on.

And her legs were as long as I don't know what. I just wanted to hump them all day long. Yes, I did say hump I love humping the fuck out of someone. That's what I love the most. Right when I get all wet and my pussy is dripping wet. I love to hump with no panties, and the other person with no clothes on and getting my juices all over them. And then licking them off. It's the hottest thing ever.

I will make Miss. Bella mine. She might be fucked out of her mind but she will be mine.

_**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Fuck me hard now pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.

Alice Cullen every fucking day sat in my front row with a fuck me now outfit. She would always have her legs wide open sooo I got a perfect view of her sexy as pussy. She knew what she was doing. She had to.

But I couldn't do anything cause she is my student I'm her teacher. At least she is a fucking senior. I just might have to give her a little tutoring one day at my house she is failing my class.


End file.
